Everbody loves me but i only love you
by xXlightxDarknessXx
Summary: When Sasuke and Itachi are young they meet Rhikyo, a girl with legendary powers, but she is taken away when Itachi goes nuts and kills his clan. When she comes back into Sasuke's life what will happen and why is she getting messages from Itachi...read plz
1. Chapter 1

Everyone Loves Me

But I Only Love You

Prologue

(Sasuke's POV)

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Can we get some ramen please!" I begged my nii-san for a half hour after we left the park. Right now I was on his back as he walked along a path. On our left were a lot of trees and on our right were even more trees. Suddenly we stopped moving. I looked down at Itachi who in response turned right and walked into the woods and I gasped, shaking my head. "We shouldn't go in here nii-san it's dangerous!" Without answering he continued on and then I heard it too. Someone was crying!

I leapt off my nii-san and ran ahead and what I found was horrible. A small girl my age was trapped in one of those metal teeth things that grab an animal's leg. Her leg was bleeding a lot, she was covered in dirt and scratches, she was barefoot and her clothes were ripped in numerous places.

She looked up as she heard my gasp. Itachi went past me and opened the metal teeth apart so she could get her leg out. Unfortunately he managed to cut himself too, as he sucked on the wound I gave the girl a hug, a small attempt to comfort her. It surprised me that she seemed absolutely terrified of us. There was a rustling in the distance and the shouts of men echoed around us, I was confused as she suddenly got up with her injured leg and tried to run. She failed and fell into Itachi who held her and stroked her black hair as she began crying.

A group of men came though the trees with weapons and pointed at her saying things like:

"Give us the girl"

"That kid is going to kill us all!"

"She's a demon"

I was confused by what they meant and I was about to defend her when nii-san told them she's with us, they left after that muttering darkly. They wouldn't interfere - after all we are from the Uchiha clan and are very much respected! He picked her up and she sniffed a little. "Hi I'm Sasuke what's your name?" I asked her happily she looked at me shyly and said quietly "I-I'm Rhikyo". Itachi was staring at her and introduced himself "My name is Itachi, tell me Rhikyo, why were those men after you?"

This seemed to scare her and she struggled in his grasp as if afraid he would hurt her if he knew. I grabbed her hand and smiled at her saying "Don't worry Rhikyo we won't hurt you. Tell us, please." I begged her. She stared at me with large brown eyes and managed to climb off Itachi. She held out her hand to him and he outstretched his own when she shook her head and grabbed the other. She grabbed his index finger gently and pulled it close to her face, to her lips and spoke something inaudible. Her breath shone gold and fell on the cut like some sort of feather almost and I watched, transfixed as it healed before my eyes. When the nursing process was complete shy looked shyly down at the floor and wriggled her toes nervously.

"I'm different." She said rather bluntly.

I couldn't help but stare in awe. That was amazing! Why was she treated like an outlaw? She's just a kid like me and my nii-san. Before I could ask anything Itachi spoke.

"Where are your parents?" She blinked up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"Dead. I'm orphan." She replied honestly and without shame.

"Where do you live then?" I asked her quietly.

"At the orphanage but the lady is mean so I ran away." I had a sudden idea when she spoke the last two words.

"I know!" I yelled, "You can come live with us, we have lots of room and we can play together and-!" I stopped and looked at Itachi pleadingly with my arms wrapped around her shoulders to show how much I wanted this. She would be my friend and we would play together everyday. You see I don't have many friends they are always annoying girls who are very loud. But Rhikyo is better, she is warm and soft and I like her hugs!

Itachi stared at us for a moment and then his hand where he once had a cut before scooping her up into her arms and turning back towards the path with me jumping around with glee. She's going to be my best friend!

Rhikyo had fallen asleep before we even got home, wow she must've been really tired! Mother had put her in my room for now as the guest room wasn't ready yet. I had told mother and father what happened but he still wanted to speak to nii-san alone. I listened at the door and heard a few words like 'the key' and 'powerful' and 'useful' which I didn't understand. I lay down in my room next to Rhikyo as I was to exhausted to wait for mother to sort her bed out and move her.

As I lay close to her, I put my arm around her and I felt myself falling asleep. Tomorrow we're going to play all day.

**Author's note:**

This is only the prologue of when they were young. The story begins properly in the first chapter so I shall update soon as I have about 500000000 chapters in my head. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Sasuke's POV)

I was standing with a sleepy Sakura at 6:30am waiting for Kakashi, the lazy baka. Naruto lay a few feet away on the wet grass snoring like hell. We had been waiting for nearly 2 hours – ugh! Why did he set the time so early if he wasn't going to turn up himself?! We heard footsteps and turned to see Kakashi walking towards us slowly with his stupid book in his stupid hands.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and kicked him awake while I noticed that Kakashi wasn't alone. A girl of our age was accompanying him; she had long black that was tied up with a fringe that came over her dark brown eyes. She was slim and was only smiling slightly until she looked my way. Oh no … wait, huh?

She didn't grin like a dork and come to flirt with me, instead she blanked out for a moment and stopped in her tracks until Naruto went and poked her on the side of the head. "Hey, are you okay?" She blinked and smiled at him. She, Sakura and Naruto began talking and I watched, unable to hear what they were saying until Sensei called me.

I approached her and she held out her hand which I didn't take. She shrugged and Kakashi spoke. "Alright team 7, as you can see we have a guest. She will be under individual training with me under the Hokage's order but might join us from time to time. I'll just let you get to know her then." He walked off reading his special book – Icha Icha. Sakura spoke first, breaking the awkward silence.

"So, um why are you under individual training?" She asked conversationally.

"I'm… well… different, I guess so I have to get trained differently…" I froze at her answer and after a moment asked in a slightly hoarse voice,

"W-Who are you?" She turned towards me and smiled.

"Don't tell me your memory is that bad Sasuke. You seem to have forgotten your best friend rather quickly don't you think?" I gaped at her and she hugged me. That warm feeling… that sweet smell…

"Rhikyo?" I whispered as she let go with a familiar grin. I couldn't help it… I almost cried, almost.

"I-I thought you were dead, I mean they always blamed you and when he… killed… you left! You left me on my own!" Why did she leave? I managed to fight back the tears but I was shaking with anger now. Why did she leave?! I grabbed her by the neck and kneed her in the stomach. She didn't try and stop me but looked at me sadly.

"Sasuke stop!" shouted Sakura while grabbing my arm. As Naruto tried to stop me as well I yanked my arms away from both their reaches. I ran at her and she jumped high, I followed her up and grabbed her, planning on hurting her as much as she hurt me when I was just a boy. Suddenly she was standing on the ground beneath me, but that's not possible… how did she-

"I froze you all. Well I unfroze your head but other than that you're stuck like that for a few minutes. Unless I-" Suddenly I felt cold air whip across my face and noticed only too late I had been unfrozen. I hit the ground hard with a loud thud. I groaned in pain as I stumbled to my feet only to feel more pain as a foot collided with the side of my head. I fell.

The others unfroze and were extremely puzzled as to how we managed to move a few metres from our previous position so quickly. As I saw Rhikyo glance at Kakashi who was about to interfere I quickly ran at her and punched her, causing to go flying into a tree. I followed and grabbed her by her hair when a thought struck me – what the heck am I doing?!

Suddenly she had me pinned to the ground.

"Sasuke I didn't want to leave! You know they would take any reason to try and get rid of me and they did! I couldn't do anything I was just a kid!" There were tears in her eyes now, but she didn't let them fall. "Just a kid like you." She whispered as she got up and turned around trying to wipe her eyes without me noticing but I did. And I knew perfectly well who 'they' were.

When we were little I remember how she told me that crying is a sign of weakness.

**Flashback**

I was running and laughing so hard it stung. I ran into the garden and laughed harder as Rhikyo ran out and jumped towards me. She was grinning as I fell on my face due to the fact she had grabbed my ankle. She broke out into a fit of giggles as I got up and pushed her yelling "TAG! You're it!" I took of running again as she immediately stopped laughing and scrambled to her feet. I glanced over my shoulder as she screamed for me to stop.

Too late.

Next thing I knew I was opening my eyes to see Rhikyo wearing a worried expression. I grinned like an idiot and she frowned. I realised I was lying on the grass with my head in her lap and then I noticed that MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL!

I touched it and winced and as I looked at the tip of my finger I saw a scarlet liquid slowly making its way down to my wrist. I did the one thing any child would. I cried and Rhikyo pulled me closer. She healed me as she had once done Itachi but it still hurt a little. She smiled and wiped away my tears.

"It hurts but crying shows that it hurts. I leant not to show it because when you're in a fight you look weak." I looked at her and she looked up at the sky and spoke more to herself than to me.

"But sometimes it's okay to cry."

**End of flashback**

"Why did you come back, after so long?" I asked quietly.

"Lady Tsunade came and found, she said that I needed training. She told me that I am a being called The Key and I'm also the fourth one ever, that's why I'm different. She brought me to Konoha a week ago and I began training with Kakashi Sensei. He told me about you guys and I just wanted to see you again, after all you were my best friend, along with Itachi." She turned to me as I spoke in a whisper

"Don't mention his name in front of me, I hate him." She sighed and looked at me sadly.

"I need to speak to him." My eyes widened in shock. Seeing this she explained further.

"I don't know why… I just feel like there's something we have to-." I cut her off before she could finish

"I want to be the one to kill him." She laughed and I forgot my anger immediately.

"Fine but you have to wait at least 5 minutes so I can speak to him first, or else."

It was my turn to laugh, which felt slightly strange as I hadn't in a long time. We began walking back to the others. "We seriously need to catch up…" I muttered and she smiled. Sakura ran up to us squealing about how worried she and Naruto were while Kakashi just stood there with a small smile hidden under his mask.

The little scene was ruined by Sakura's voice- uh… I mean what Sakura said… yeah … what she said… he he… well screamed.

I turned around on the spot and saw a cloud of smoke and a black robe with red clouds visible through the small wisps of grey.

"I have a message for someone, un."

**Author note:**

Yay! Hahaha cliff-hanger!

Review or no more!

Oh and guess what - I'm so happy because I got a muffin! It. Is. Chocolate. Yum.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I have a message for someone, un"_

Chapter 2

(Rhikyo's POV)

So this is Deidara?

The wind played with my hair and practically slapped me across the face to make me remember exactly what this was all about. This blond man (wearing a really annoying smirk at the moment) had a message. It was for me, obviously, but it was from _him._ What was I going to do?! How do I explain that I don't want to explain why I don't want to explain this? Ugh! It's not like I'm going to be killed, maybe them, but not me. It may come down to a fight but we'll deal with it. Anyway I thought special training would help me, I thought I shouldn't be able to do these things so easily – I'm different, yeah, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have problems and find things hard, right? Stupid people can't teach. Hmmm I let my mind wander so easily don't I? Maybe it's because I'm a perverted idiot? No, perverted – yes, idiot – no I do quite well in school. It's because I'm a random person! Off topic again.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled. I was beginning to think of him as an... um…nevermind.

Sasuke was staring at the new arrival with a dazed look on his face, I wonder if he's gay?

"His name is Deidara, S-class missing-nin from the Village Hidden Among Rocks, also in the Akatsuki." Kakashi briefly explained his status. Sasuke growled and got ready to fight. This lad was not what I expected, if only he'd described what this Deidara fella' looked like in his letter, oh well. He had long blond hair with half of it tied on the top of his head in a pony-tail and a large fringe that covered most of his face. It made him look like a girl slightly.

This guy has issues.

His appearance wasn't amusing to me but it would be quite easy to make fun of. Seeing as I have weird emotions that I can dull down to almost nothing I like to make others laugh, hehe.

So I grinned like an idiot and started laughing my butt off. I was rolling around on the floor and everyone was staring at me like I was a freak show – which I am.

"He is so-so-so FUNNY! His h-hair!" I managed to say before I brought on another fit of giggles. Naruto joined in as I began fake-hiccupping. And we grabbed on to each other in a small attempt to stay upright. It failed; we both doubled over and fell. I rolled away from the group slightly and just as I expected there was a loud-

BANG!

-and I was tossed into the air like a rag doll. I stood up slowly and grinned.

"Dude, I was kidding."

BANG!

This time Diedara was thrown into the air and just before he began to fall a large white bird came into view and caught him. He sat up and glared down at me. I'm not stupid, I know that I practically just asked for a slow and painful death but I'm not pathetic either.

"Impressive, but very uncreative, un."

"You tried to bow up me so I naturally retaliated. I'm not trained to be pathetic. Didn't he tell you?" I asked before I realized what the hell I was doing. Ooh damn. I glanced at Kakashi sensei but his attention was fully on Deidara who just happened to notice my reaction.

"Oh he did say to be careful, that you were dangerous and not to try anything but why the hell should I listen to him, hmmm? You're just a kid, and how did you do that anyway? Without any hand signs or moving at all, yeah." he was smirking again. Like I said, I'm not an idiot.

"No, I see no reason for you to do that." Being careful to not say anything about that last part. "But think of it this way, if you do ignore him and attack me I will attack you, he has no idea of what I am capable of and therefore you don't either, you will probably try and kill me but it won't work so then I will beat the crap out of you, commit suicide and you will slowly die a most painful death because of my unfortunate accident." I was smiling as I said this and acting very confident and cocky. That's what you get when your best friends are Uchiha's.

"And why is your death so important?" He asked suspiciously. He knew why and I knew why, and I knew that he knew that I knew why.

"Your leader." That's all I needed to say and he smirked again. I had a back up plan, if he tries something different I die. It's not like I don't care, well actually I don't, I have no reason. I don't have anyone precious to me, yes I have a few friends but I don't have an actual purpose. And yes, these are all fake plans; I am not going to die! I am joking, he tries anything and I can literally blow him up without breaking a sweat. Or I can freeze him, or use telekinesis and other freaky powers. Mwahahahaha! Told you I am a random person. Oh and my skills aren't as awesome as they may sound, it uses a lot of my energy to through an ice spear or a fire ball ya' know, so I have to use it carefully and use lots of taijutsu.

Hmmm, Sasuke is going to beat the shit out of me. I glanced at him, glaring at Deidara, well what else can you expect from him? He knows what the hell is going on, well not really but he knows who we're talking about.

Uchiha Itachi.

"You said you had a message, just tell us and go." Sakura was braver than I expected. (Yes alright that is a lie, I just thought she would be checking him out, that's all)

"I haven't forgotton, un. He said '2 days'. That's all I was told to say. I don't see why I had to come all this way because of that wrinkly old git. Should've just sent Tobi…" I didn't hear the rest. My mind went blank and I felt like I was going to be sick. 2 days? How can that be? He's coming in _2 days?!_

I had been tortured all my life, blamed for something that I had no control over, abused… until I met Itachi and Sasuke after I escaped from that stinking orphanage. I finally had a life, I was happy, I was free, I had a family and I knew why people cared – why they loved. All of that disappeared in one night, he destroyed his clan and everyone knew. All of those people died and he left me and Sasuke in the middle of it. He fled, and everyone knew it was him. Ha! So what? It's my fault no matter how you look at it - the 7 year old kid with no life makes friends and murders them because she's a demon. It's always my fault… they took me away, locked me up and threw away the key. Because. Of. Him. This really isn't fair. Che, teme.

I shook my head to get rid of the bad thought that had haunted me for years. Glancing at Sasuke I couldn't help but smile for he had the most unusual expression on his face. He looked confused angry, scared and excited all at the same time.

"Thanks Diedara-san, you can go now." I said in a hollow sort of voice. H e blinked at me surprised because apparently I just insulted him - bad style.

"What? You think you can get rid of me that easily, un?" Che, stupid rhetorical questions. Why ask them if everyone knows the answer already?

"Who the hell do you think you are?! We could beat your-"

"Naruto!" Kakashi tried to stop him before he did something stupid but (obviously) that didn't work so well and soon there was another loud bang and Naruto yelped as a small spider that had secretly managed to attach itself onto him exploded and he was thrown back 7 feet. Oh shit, if there was one on him then that means….. oh damn him to hell! Now we're all going to die. Che, je suis une baka!

I didn't move, I didn't speak, if I did I'd most likely get us all killed. We were stuck, I looked around hoping that someone had worked it out. Yep, Sakura had a look of pure horror, Sasuke was glaring even more and his sharingan was activated, I wonder what age he got that at? Kakashi sensei raised his hand to lift his headband a little highe-

"Ah, you try that, you die, hmm." mused Deidara.

There was a soft shuffling sound as someone walked through the trees and everybody's attention turned to the second Akatsuki member. From the distance we could only make out his bright red hair and childlike face. But he was definitely pissed.

"Deidara! Get your butt over here right now. We still have to go to The Sand." He turned away as Deidara made a face like a duck.

"Ugh, he ruins everything, un. Got to go, Sasori no danna hates to wait. See you in 2 days, yeah, kid."

Again I felt like I was going to through up.

**Author's Note:**

I have a poll up for a possible Hinata x …………. One-shot/story, please vote.

I know, I know, I haven't updated for more than 3 months, gomen, yeah. But I got a virus on my computer and it got stuck in a boot-loop and then I had everything wiped, and then I forgot my fanfics and then I remembered my fanfics but I was too lazy and then school started… and I'm only a small 13 year old kid who gets 17 h/w's a week with exams and options coming up so please don't hate me! I promise to write longer chapters!

And I just have to say thanks to 1moonwitch because she's awesome.

Oh and for the sake of it – I don't own Naruto because if I did Sakura wouldn't be there and most of the guys would be strippers' hehe. Bye, please review 'cause I get seriously depressed if you don't.


End file.
